The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to touch screen user interfaces for electronic devices and related methods and computer program products.
Many electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, and the like, include monochrome and/or color display screens that may be used to display webpages, images and videos, among other things. Portable electronic devices may also include Internet browser software that is configured to access and display Internet content. Thus, these devices can have the ability to access a wide range of information content, including information content stored locally and/or information content accessible over a network such as the Internet.
As with conventional desktop and laptop computers, portable electronic devices have been provided with graphical user interfaces that allow users to manipulate programs and files using graphical objects, such as screen icons. Selection of graphical objects on a display screen of a portable electronic device can be cumbersome and difficult, however. Early devices with graphical user interfaces typically used directional keys and a selection key that allowed users to highlight and select a desired object. Such interfaces can be slow and cumbersome to use, as it may require several button presses to highlight and select a desired object.
More recent devices have employed touch sensitive screens that permit a user to select a desired object by pressing the location on the screen at which the object is displayed. However, such devices have certain drawbacks in practice. For example, while the spatial resolution of a touch screen can be relatively high, users typically want to interact with a touch screen by touching it with a fingertip. Thus, the size of a user's fingertip limits the actual available resolution of the touchscreen, which means that it can be difficult to manipulate small objects or icons on the screen, particularly for users with large hands. Furthermore, when using a touchscreen, the user's finger can undesirably block all or part of the display in the area being touched. System designers are faced with the task of designing interfaces that can be used by a large number of people, and thus may design interfaces with icons larger than necessary for most people. Better touch resolution can be obtained by using a stylus instead of a touch screen. However, users may not want to have to use a separate instrument, such as a stylus, to interact with their device.